


Marry Me

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff with a side of angst, Jealousy, M/M, Moreid, marriage i guess, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer have been dating for a long time and Morgan has been wanting to ask Reid to marry him. They go on a date where Morgan plans to ask him to marry him. Oops, an interruption, a case. Reid knows what he has planned, except Morgan doesn’t know that he knows. Reid overhears Garcia talking about Morgan popping the question, but then Reid convinces himself that Morgan was really going to ask some woman. His mind wanders, imagining all kinds of scenarios – Morgan won’t want his mother to know, Spencer is just a temporary thing even though they’ve been together for so long and Morgan has professed his love so many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Gubefan1980
> 
> Notes: I know that people had prompted fics before this one, but they had Savannah in them. I’m not sure that I’ve actually seen any episodes with Savannah in them, but even if I had, I don’t remember. So I need to look some things up, watch some episodes, and watch some videos before I can get to it.
> 
> Even more notes because I can’t stop blabbing: Gubefan1980, I tried to pm you, but you don’t have an account so I guess I have to do it here, I can’t write the story you left on my original plea. I’m sorry, but I am not a smut writer nor will I ever be one. Sorry it took me this long to say that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds
> 
> Music: 1985 by Bowling For Soup – probably one of my favorite songs ever. And that says a lot.
> 
> Sorry for the really long AN.

Derek stuck his head through the doorway. “Hey babe, I’m going to the mall. You’re welcome to come if you want.” He raised an eyebrow.

Spencer looked up from his book and shook his head, curls flopping. He wasn’t out of his pajamas yet, he wasn’t even close to ready to face the world. He’d prefer to stay tucked into the couch. But, he was curious as to why Derek was going. Derek nodded and was just pulling out of the room when Spencer’s voice stopped him.

“What are you going to purchase at the mall?” Spencer tilted his head a bit. He hoped it was a ring.

Shrugging one shoulder, Derek tossed his keys from hand to hand. Spencer narrowed his eyes. Fiddling with things is one of Derek’s nervous tells. “Nothing really, just looking around. See if anything catches my eye.”

“Jewelry?” Spencer asked. He kept his expression carefully blank.

Derek shrugged again and laughed a bit. “Geez, Spence. Leave the interrogations for work.” He stepped through the door fully and dropped a kiss onto Spencer’s cheek. “Be back soon. Love you.”

Spencer hummed. “Love you too,” he murmured.

He wondered if Derek knew he knew.

BREAK

Spencer didn’t hear Derek come home. He was in the shower, soaping up and humming tunes most people’s grandparents wouldn’t even know.

All he knew is that when he walked into their bedroom, a towel around his waist and one in his hair, Derek was standing in front of the mirror holding up a dress.

“Experimenting?” Spencer questioned, pulling the towel off and grabbing a pair of jeans.

Derek spun around and chuckled. He held the dress towards Spencer. The dress was beautiful, the kind of garment that looked like everyone should be wearing it, all the time. The dress swayed teasingly in Derek’s hands, the color of clear paper patches of cream interrupted only by some hastily spilled blue ink. “I know a dress is personal, but I wanted to get Cindy something nice. That’s what I went to get from the mall.”

Spencer barely stopped himself from letting his lip curl. Cindy was this girl from Derek’s high school that had just called, random as a roll of the dice. She claimed that she wanted to catch up and asked Derek out for dinner. “That’s… nice,” he said, facing the wall to slip on his jeans.

“Do you think it’ll fit her?” Derek asked.

Spencer didn’t turn. “I’ve never met her.”

“Oh, yeah.” Derek chuckled.

Spencer finally turned, pants and forced smile in place. “I hope you have fun with her tonight.”

Derek carefully laid the dress out on the bed. He nodded.

Spencer bent over to wrangle a shirt from the bottom drawer of his dresser. He had just snagged one when he felt warm arms curve around his bare stomach. Derek nibbled Spencer’s ear. “I love you, you know that?”

Spencer smiled. “Love you, too.”

BREAK

Okay. Spencer, breathe, just breathe. It was two days after Derek’s dinner with Cindy (which went gorgeously by the way, she loved the dress) and Spencer had nearly pushed the woman from his mind. You’ve been dating for almost a year now. You can do this. Just pretend you don’t know what’s happening and say yes, say yes.

Spencer looked down at his fingers twisting in his lap under the table. Derek had taken him to the restaurant where they’d had their first date and he was almost positive he knew why. Asking Derek about jewelry before and trying to drop that hint was a total failure, but still. 

He was pretty sure his chocolate lover had finally gotten up the courage to ask him. He’d heard him talking to Garcia about “popping the question” just the day before.

He saw Derek take a breath and square his shoulders. He seemed to be gearing up for something important. Something important like (maybe, hopefully) asking Spencer to (maybe, hopefully) marry him. The genius smiled.

“So, um, Pretty Boy, I’ve got something to ask you. I’ve been meaning to for a while, but,” Derek rubbed the back of his neck, “I haven’t really had the courage till now.” He paused and that’s when it happened.

Spencer’s phone rang. He groaned and grabbed it from his pocket. A quick glance at Derek’s face showed him trying and failing to hide his disappointment. Spencer’s heart twanged.

“Reid,” he said, trying to send all of his frustration through the phone and into whoever was calling him.

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger,” JJ said and he could almost see her putting her hands up in defense.

He ran a hand over his face and sighed. “Okay, right, sorry. What is it?”

“Local case, be at the round table room in an hour. You can tell Morgan, right?”

“Yeah. See you, JJ.”

I slipped my phone back in my pocket. Derek looked like a kicked puppy. He swallowed. “Case?”

I nodded. “We have an hour to get to the bull pen.”

He heaved his own sigh. “Alright. I’ll go grab the car and pull up to the front. Meet me out there.”

He nodded and Derek walked out of that door like a man to execution.

Spencer just hoped Derek wouldn’t loose his nerve and not ask him. Unless, he wasn’t going to ask him at all?

BREAK

“Hey guys,” JJ said, handing Derek and Spencer files as they strode into the room.

They didn’t do anything beside nod at her and take their respective seats. Spencer immediately flipped open the file.

He could see Derek studying the faces of their teammates out of the corner of his eye. Derek was most likely trying to determine how bad the case was by counting the lines on Hotch’s forehead. Spencer does that sometimes, too.

After Prentiss came into the room, everyone was accounted for.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts!


End file.
